


Cuffed

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Chains, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Drabble and a Half, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor loves to put Loki in handcuffs.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Cuffed

Loki always looked so good in handcuffs. 

Thor enjoyed binding Loki’s wrists in varying ways: hands in front of his body, hands behind his back, or with his arms stretched above his head and his cuffed wrists chained to a hook on the ceiling. 

Thor liked making Loki perform various tasks while cuffed: fetching Thor a mug of beer, styling Thor’s hair, or undressing Thor’s uncooperative body.

Thor relished using Loki’s connected hands as a toy for pleasure: directing Loki to jerk his own cock with them, instructing Loki to put his fingers in his own ass with wrists bound behind his back, or having him curl his fingers and then fucking the channel they formed.

Tonight, the cuffs bound Loki to the headboard of their bed as Thor bent back Loki’s legs and roughly fucked his hole. When Thor came, it was Loki’s cuffed wrists that he stared at.


End file.
